


Еще один шанс

by Albafika



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Omega Verse, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 14:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albafika/pseuds/Albafika
Summary: — Я не лучший вариант, ты же знаешь это? — спросил Дерек, переводя взгляд на окно.— Я знаю о всех твоих недостатках, Дерек, — Стайлз провел ладонью по руке альфы, чуть сжимая пальцы на его запястье. — И помню про все достоинства.— Их слишком мало, — выдохнул альфа, ненавидя себя в этот момент.





	Еще один шанс

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: фафнир

Елка в этом году казалась нарядней, чем все предыдущие за последние шесть лет. Или, может быть, он впервые обратил на это внимание? На объемных и пушистых ветках мигали цветные огоньки дешевой гирлянды, купленной в обычном магазинчике за углом. Игрушки, точнее шары, в этот раз были только двух цветов: золотые и красные. Даже отсутствие какой-либо мишуры в этот вечер не портило невысокую ель, под которой уже лежали коробки и пакеты с подарками для всей семьи. Дерек видел, как Стайлз еще утром упаковывает подарки, подписывая небольшие ярлычки. А еще он зачем-то повесил эти дурацкие носки на каминную полку: один был для Эрики и Бойда, другой для Скотта и Эллисон, чуть отдельно — для шерифа. И еще несколько, подписанные так же усердно, как и сами подарки.

За шесть лет Дерек узнал обо всех привычках Стайлза. О его любви к шумным праздникам, когда собиралась вся семья. О любви к дешевым, но красивым безделушкам, каждая из которых могла что-то значить или о чем-то напоминать. О желании хотя бы постараться сделать все идеально, прекрасно зная о том, что идеально не будет. В глазах Дерека именно из таких мелочей состоял Стайлз. Мелочи, из которых долгое время строились их непростые отношения. Дерек помнил все, хотя и не всему из этого придавал значение. И именно сейчас он жалел об этом как никогда. 

В гостиной было уютно и тепло. Верхний свет был погашен, и небольшая комната освещалась лишь блеском мигающих гирлянд. И это сочетание теплых тонов, разбавленных парой ярких красок — зеленая ель, золотые шары и красные носки с белым тонким мехом по самому краю. Даже запах, сотканный из имбирного печения, свежей хвои и еле заметной туалетной воды Стайлза. Все это привнесло что-то необычное в этот вечер, который впервые за долгое время казался умиротворенным и надежным, как и сам Стилински. Еще бы, ведь за эти годы, когда в жизни менялось все, совершая круговорот событий, только Стайлз по-прежнему оставался рядом, подставляя плечо и удерживая теплую ладонь на его плече в знак поддержки. И только сейчас, в этот чертов праздничный вечер, Дерек осознал насколько сильно он все испортил. Насколько сильно он истончил ту нить, что связывала их двоих.

Стайлз сидел напротив, подобрав под себя ноги и сжимая в руках диванную подушку. Такую маленькую, вычурную, с потрепанными кисточками на уголках. Сжимал и неосознанно скреб ногтями по вышитому на ней рисунку, словно успокаивал себя, отвлекаясь на простые действия. Он не поднимал взгляд, и Дерек довольствовался тем немногим, что высвечивали нервные блики мигающих огоньков. Стайлз раздался в плечах еще года три назад, окреп и возмужал, теряя подростковую угловатость, на смену которой пришла ладная фигура и гордая осанка. Но сейчас, в этот вечер, парень казался сутулым, скомканным и каким-то потерянным. И Дерек готов был поклясться, что всему виной он сам. Чертов упрямец, в руках которого было бесценное сокровище, а он все похерил, потому что быть мудаком намного проще, чем разбираться в назревающих проблемах в единственных целостных отношениях в своей жизни.

— Снег идет. — Стайлз кивнул в сторону окна, так и не подняв голову.

Дерек перевел взгляд, только сейчас заметив крупные снежинки, тающие еще задолго до земли, а затем снова посмотрел на парня. Взгляд зацепился за темные круги под глазами и покрасневшие крылья носа, выхватил тонкий порез на подбородке и белую корочку на нижней губе. И если бы не этот чертов страх, что сегодня произойдет что-то серьезное, Дерек бы притянул его ближе к себе, согревая в своих объятиях. Как делал это раньше, в промежутке его личных фаз, после «я все еще не готов к этому» и перед тем, как его снова накрыло бесполезным «это уже слишком для меня». Дерек опустил голову, устремляя взгляд в рисунок на ковре. Где-то под коркой зашумело ледяным предчувствием. В груди будто свернулось липкое совестное «я», выпускающее свои когти не хуже, чем его внутренний волк.

Первый год был одним из самых сложных периодов, когда притирка заняла больше времени, чем рассчитывал даже сам Стилински. Пока один бегал кругами, создавая уют, чувство защищенности и подпитывал собственной энергий, второй — огрызался, отталкивал и с трудом понимал, зачем вообще нужны все эти объятия, разговоры в тишине воскресного вечера и остальная чушь, из которой, как оказалось, строятся отношения. А потом, совершенно случайно, Дерек все понял и впервые сделал что-то сам. Может, к тому моменту его бетонная стена уже дала трещину, а может он просто был готов принять часть себя, ту, которая стремилась быть ближе и оберегать. Простывший, сбитый с ног случайным прохожим, Стайлз тогда пришел к нему в лофт, пряча стертые об асфальт ладони. И Дерек не смог проигнорировать тонкий запах крови, смешанный с грязью и потом. А затем, когда руки были обработаны, Дерек вдруг подумал о том, что же ему на самом деле мешает в этот момент обнять Стайлза? Что ему мешает успокоить свою пару, от которой фонит не столько болью, сколько обидой и горечью? Оказалось, что ничего. Дерек сам прижал его к своей груди, вдыхая запах, от которого внезапно начала кружиться голова.

После того случая стало проще. Дерек мог обнять без причины, поцеловать обветренные губы просто так, без намека на секс. И это ощутимо изменило их отношения в лучшую сторону, но ровно до тех пор, пока Дереку не стало казаться, что он слишком размяк под влиянием Стайлза. Понимал ли он всю абсурдность этих мыслей в тот момент? Нет, он осознал это, как и многое другое, в этот вечер, когда до нового года оставались считанные минуты. Дерек просто смотрел на тонкие узловатые пальцы и заново переживал все, что произошло с ними за последние годы.

— Стайлз? — Дерек и сам не знал, что хотел сказать, наблюдая за парнем. — Нам стоит сейчас поговорить?

— О чем? — Стайлз наконец отложил подушку, чуть ли не впервые за весь день смотря Хейлу прямо в глаза. — Ты все-таки решил узнать почему этот новый год мы встречаем вдвоем?

— И это тоже. — Альфа поднялся с дивана, устраиваясь на полу рядом с ним. — Так?..

Стайлз отрицательно мотнул головой, снова опуская взгляд. Уютная тишина гостиной стала казаться почти удушающей. Дерек чуть не ляпнул про свою вину, как делал это обычно, но вовремя прикусил язык, протягивая руку и осторожно касаясь пальцами твердого колена. Простое прикосновение принесло тепло и почти забытое ощущение правильности происходящего. Приблизиться, коснуться и позволить смешаться двум запахам — это и было правильным, естественным и важным. Особенно для Стайлза, который умел говорить об этом намного лучше своего упрямого альфы. Но сейчас он молчал и это было странно, по-своему дико и пугающе одновременно. Потому что Стайлз не умел молчать, успешно вываливая мысли, чувства и желания в двойном объеме, хотели того окружающие его люди или нет.

И тут же всплыли воспоминания о тех днях, когда Дерек, забывая о том, что болтливость и энергичность Стайлза — то, за что он его и любит, безжалостно затыкал своего парня, чуть ли не всерьез обещая вырвать тому язык. И если тогда это казалось простой реакцией на раздражитель, то сейчас Дерек с горечью осознавал, насколько он был не прав и груб по отношению к тому, кто всегда был готов его выслушать и принять, даже если самому Стайлзу в этот момент хотелось закрыть уши и спрятаться от всего мира где-нибудь под толщей океана.

Дерек — эгоистичный мудак, привыкший принимать заботу и внимание. А ведь после смерти близких и до встречи со Стайлзом он и понятия не имел, что может получить для себя что-то подобное. И еще каких-то полгода назад Дерек обязательно бы вскинулся и ответил, что во всем виноват Стайлз. Это ведь он приучил Дерека, он затопил его чувствами и заботой. А сейчас… Сейчас осознание простых вещей со всей силы било по самолюбию альфы. Чувство, будто он предал своих родителей, которые вкладывали в него совершенно другое отношение к омегам, тем более к своей паре. И пусть в самом начале Дерек отрицал само присутствие Стайлза в своей жизни, то сейчас, по истечению такого долгого срока — он с трудом представлял на его месте кого-то другого. В Стайлзе было все, что требовал и желал его внутренний волк: терпение, забота, понимание и тепло, которое затапливало до самых костей.

— Это ведь моя вина, так? — севшим голосом спросил он.

— Смотря что ты имеешь в виду, — Стайлз неожиданно зашевелился, переполз ближе к Дереку, устраиваясь между его ног и облокачиваясь спиной о грудь альфы. — Если мы все еще говорим о празднике, то я просто захотел провести эту ночь наедине с тобой. Хотя на это тоже были свои причины.

Дерек шумно сглотнул, все еще ощущая тревожное чувство надвигающегося конца. Он мягко и со всей осторожностью обнял парня, зарываясь лицом в сладко пахнущий затылок. Волк скреб изнутри, будто пытался что-то показать Дереку, объяснить элементарное, но альфа по-прежнему игнорировал его, все больше увязая в своих воспоминаниях.

Дерек часто совершал опрометчивые поступки. Еще чаще — говорил то, что могло причинить боль его паре. И на ум приходили десятки ситуаций, когда альфа был не прав и неосмотрителен в тех же выражениях. Но только одно воспоминание приносило физическую боль, словно пробивая грудную клетку железной арматурой. День, когда Стайлз впервые заикнулся о детях. Своих детях. Он щебетал об этом настолько восторженно, что у Дерека в тот момент сводило зубы — ему не хотелось даже слушать об этом. Вопреки распространенному мнению Стайлз не планировал ставить на себе крест и отказываться от возможности стать родителем. Шериф на подобное кривился и подмигивал Дереку, считая, что его сын далек от самого понимания отцовства, все еще пребывая где-то на границе подросткового максимализма, хотя Стайлзу уже давно было за двадцать. Скотт необдуманно шутил на эту тему, Эрика, Бойд и остальные — не упускали возможности уколоть и намекнуть на характер Стилински. А Стайлз будто не замечал всего: он отшучивался в ответ, закатывал глаза и лишь изредка тяжело вздыхал, уставая от обсуждения этой темы. Стайлзу было важно мнение исключительно своего альфы. Дерек же огрызался, еще чаще игнорировал, а в какой-то момент ответил, о чем сейчас жалел, пожалуй, больше всего. 

Стайлз в тот день проходил плановый осмотр, прихватив домой из клиники небольшой яркий буклет, который он позже все-таки подсунул под нос альфы. Дерек не стал читать, просто перевел задумчивый взгляд на омегу и спокойно спросил, зачем это нужно Стайлзу. Следующие полчаса парень активно распинался на тему отцовства, а потом замолк, когда наконец заметил отсутствие интереса на лице альфы. Дерек в тот момент думал о потере родителей и всей семьи, зачем-то перенося все это на своего возможного ребенка. Думал и представлял, окрашивая все это в такие темные полутона, что любые ростки любопытства и радости мгновенно затаптывались в его голове. А потом он произнес слова, перечеркнувшие, как оказалось, все, что было ему дорого. 

«— Никаких детей, Стайлз. Ты не готов к этому, а мне просто не нужно».

Дерек сильнее сжал объятия, едва замечая то, как ускорилось сердцебиение Стайлза. Огоньки все так же отплясывали на всех поверхностях, с кухни доносился аромат печения, а у Дерека в груди лопались пузыри, превращая все в месиво из страха, боли и ненависти к самому себе.

Стайлз достоин большего. Заслуживает того вселенского счастья в рамках собственной жизни. И самое ужасное в этом было то, что Стайлз, будучи омегой и далеко не глупым человеком, хотел все это исключительно от Дерека, у которого никогда не хватало духу признаться в своих оплошностях. Дерек прикусил губу и зажмурился: Стайлз увидел в нем больше, чем кто-либо другой. Стайлз доверил ему собственную жизнь, прилагая огромные усилия для того, чтобы их отношения смогли развиваться. Дерек был груб и упрям, а Стайлз видел в нем опору и альфу, от которого хотелось иметь детей. Дерек испытывал слабость к омеге, испытывал к нему глубокое и малопонятное чувство, но признаваться в этом никогда не спешил. И, несмотря на все это, Стайлз продолжал верить, поддерживать и просто любить, получая от своего альфы не больше, чем тот хотел давать. И разве это не веская причина, чтобы послать Хейла к черту, разрывая эти болезненные отношения? Будь Дерек на его месте, то сделал именно так. Именно поэтому все казалось прощальным. 

Семейный праздник наедине без остальных, до конца не наряженная ель, отсутствие праздничного ужина, и лишь пряное имбирное печенье. И тихий Стайлз, который собирался с мыслями, явно планировал покончить со всем этим фарсом, но продолжающий прижиматься спиной к крепкой груди альфы. Дерек чувствовал себя разбитым, раздвоенным и определенно потерянным. У него был Стайлз и возможность жить счастливо, создавая свою собственную семью, а еще похеренный шанс на воскрешение, иначе бы эта ночь не казалась полным отражением того, что обычно присутствовало в их отношениях. 

— Я не лучший вариант, ты же знаешь это? — спросил Дерек, переводя взгляд на окно. 

— Я знаю о всех твоих недостатках, Дерек. — Стайлз провел ладонью по руке альфы, чуть сжимая пальцы на его запястье. — И помню про все достоинства.

— Их слишком мало, — выдохнул альфа, ненавидя себя в этот момент. 

— Достаточно.

Дерек так не считал, как, в принципе, не видел в своих прошлых поступках чего-то настолько хорошего, чтобы стать достойным альфой для своего омеги. Волк грыз изнутри, словно издеваясь, подкидывая все больше и больше воспоминаний, в которых Дерек вел себя слишком эгоистично и грубо. А ведь родители учили его совсем другому. Лора, та еще задира, тоже успела многое вложить в младшего брата. Они верили в него, когда воспитывали молодого альфу, а он потерял все, потому что в какой-то момент испугался собственных чувств и ненормальной привязанности к Стайлзу. И вместо того, чтобы поддерживать пару, думать о светлом будущем и надеяться на то, что его дети обретут свое счастье, Дерек затопил себя жалостью и одновременно гневом. Предал не столько память о родителях, сколько самого Стайлза, доверяющему альфе не только свою жизнь, но и жизнь их возможных детей. Вот, что сделал Дерек — похерил все, принося боль тому, кого на самом деле любил.

И когда часы пробили полночь, перешагивая очередную дату и начиная новый отсчет, Дерек вдруг понял, что это конец. Стайлз прижимался к нему так, словно это было в последний раз. Он хранил молчание, отрезав их двоих от всего мира именно тогда, когда близкие и родные должны были быть рядом. Стайлз впервые сделал то, что всегда считал неправильным, ведь празднование рождества и нового года для него было больше, чем просто семейные вечера. Это было волшебное время, когда он мог с удвоенной силой заботиться обо всех, кто был ему дорог. А сейчас он был наедине с Дереком, который помимо всех совершенных глупостей успел сделать омеге достаточно больно, чтобы тот принял решение о разрыве. И это, правда, правильный и даже честный поступок. Дерек мог это принять. Дерек мог принять все, лишь бы Стайлз оставался самим собой, не теряя по его вине свою непосредственность и веру в лучшее. 

— Ты загадал желание? — неожиданно спросил Стайлз. 

Дерек замер и словно весь сжался изнутри, поражаясь тому, что Стайлз все еще способен на какие-то желания. Потому что Дерек уже ни на что не надеялся и… Мысль пришла в его голову внезапно, но развернулась в сознании так быстро, что альфа пораженно выдохнул.

У него и вправду было одно желание, которое он мог загадать в эту ночь. И если бы оно исполнилось, Дерек смог бы построить все заново, все, что успел разрушить до этого момента. Например, изменить свое отношение к Стайлзу, к его мнению и тем сокровенным желаниям, на которые альфа в свое время наплевал из-за собственных предрассудков. В этот момент Дерек хотел получить право извиниться за каждое грубое слово и нелепые угрозы; за отсутствие поддержки с его стороны и неумение слушать; за все недобрые взгляды, которыми он награждал омегу. Он бы хотел извиниться так, чтобы слова прозвучали искренне, а Стайлз принял их, прощая угрюмого альфу. И главное, чтобы это желание, загаданное в тихую ночь, подарило ему надежду и маленькое чудо для того, чтобы суметь справиться с самим собой, заново учась доверять и принимать заботу. Не чувствовать себя придавленным этими действиями, которые для Стайлза были равносильны простому дыханию. Дерек хотел бы, чтобы Стайлз научил его жить так же, без напряжения принимая чужие чувства, на которые так же просто ответить. Дерек мог бы это сделать. Сейчас — мог бы. 

— А ты? — Дерек переплел их пальцы на руках и тихо выдохнул в его макушку.

— Нет, — беззаботно ответил парень, но почувствовав внезапное напряжение, обернулся, заглядывая в глаза альфы. — Мое главное желание уже исполнилось. 

— И что это? — прикрыв глаза, Дерек приготовился услышать «приговор», уже заранее принимая решение Стайлза.

— Ровно год назад я загадал, чтобы у нас все получилось.

Отстранившись, Стайлз снова устроился напротив альфы, беря в руки его ладони, словно согревая и таким образом делясь поддержкой. Дерек сильнее зажмурился и шумно выдохнул, все еще не решаясь поднять взгляд на Стайлза. 

— Хэй, посмотри на меня, — парень дернул того за руку и Дереку пришлось встретиться с ним взглядами. — Дерек, чего ты так боишься?

— Боюсь, что эта ночь станет последней…

— Ну, в какой-то степени так и есть, — Стайлз свел брови к переносице, но при этом продолжая улыбаться.

— У нас ведь ничего не получилось, я прав? — Дерек погладил большими пальцами косточки на его кистях. — Я снова все испортил, прости…

— Дерек, у нас все получилось.

Сказанные слова отличались от того, что Дерек себе представлял, поэтому он вновь посмотрел на Стайлза, стараясь по выражению его лица понять, что на самом деле имеет в виду омега.

— Маленькое чудо, вот здесь, — мягко улыбнулся парень, кладя собственную ладонь на свой живот. — У нас получилось, хотя я знаю, как ты к этому относишься, но…

— Господи, — Дерек подавился воздухом, чувствуя, как горло начинает спирать. — Господи…

— Не такой я ждал реакции. — Стайлз сглотнул и протянул руку к лицу альфы. — Дерек, послушай. Да, в последнее время у нас было не совсем гладко и я помню, очень хорошо помню твое отношение к детям, но ты должен понять одну вещь…

— Прости меня, детка. — Дерек сграбастал парня в охапку, обрывая того на полуслове. — Ты не представляешь, как я счастлив. Я все ждал, что ты наконец пошлешь меня, скажешь какой я мудак и бросишь меня одного под этой чертовой елкой. Я так виноват перед тобой, Стайлз. И я даже не знаю, что должен сказать в этот момент.

— Ну, наверное, ты должен сказать, что очень рад и не злишься на меня? — выдохнул омега, все еще удивляясь бурной реакции альфы. — И, Дерек, ослабь хватку, черт бы тебя побрал!

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал альфа, все так же обнимая парня. — Прости, детка, я правда виноват перед тобой.

Стайлз отстранился, вновь перехватывая его дрожащие руки. Он предполагал, что этот вечер будет странным, возможно неловким и самую малость — агрессивным, потому что Дерек был неотделим от этого. Но в результате все стало таким: альфа дрожал, прятал взгляд и дышал так надрывно, что можно было подумать, будто у кого-то на подходе элементарная истерика. 

— Эй? — Стайлз протянул руку и погладил альфу по щеке, вынуждая того обратить на себя внимание. — Я не собирался бросать тебя. Я даже не думал обижаться или делать какую-нибудь подлость, потому что это не сделает нас лучше. Понимаешь? 

— Да, — альфа кивнул, а затем вскинул голову, глубоко вдыхая. 

— Хорошо, да. — Стайлз растер свои руки, собираясь с мыслями, и снова посмотрел на Дерека. — Я всего лишь хотел рассказать тебе о маленьком чуде. Наедине, потому что это важно… для меня. Чтобы ты услышал об этом первый, а не целая толпа наших близких. И единственное, чего я боялся, это твоя реакция на то, что я все-таки позволил всему случиться, несмотря на твое нежелание иметь детей. 

— Я такой идиот. — Дерек подался вперед, притягивая омегу к своей груди. — А ты достоин лучшего. Не меня, Стайлз.

— Ты действительно идиот, если так считаешь. — Стайлз потерся лицом об мягкую ткань свитера, почти урча от осознания, что его альфа не злится. — Я уже давно выбрал и забрал себе лучшее. 

— Так это значит?.. — Дерек только сейчас понял, что его начало отпускать то страшное напряжение, в котором он варился последние несколько часов.

— У нас все хорошо, Дерек. Тебе нужно только постараться. 

Может, желания в новогоднюю ночь все-таки умеют исполняться? Или просто Дерек вовремя осознал, а судьба решила смилостивиться и помочь ему? Дать еще один шанс. Но даже если это и было обычное стечение обстоятельств, а Стайлз на самом деле — лучшим из всех людей, то Дерек готов был взобраться на самую высокую гору. Взять эту чертову вершину и прокричать самому себе, что он сильный, готовый бороться за свое счастье. И да, это будет самое главное сражение с самим собой — заслужить доверие и научится заботиться о Стайлзе и маленьком чуде, которое уже сейчас поверило в него, дав возможность Дереку стать настоящим отцом.


End file.
